Parents vampiriques
by adel03lem
Summary: Bella reçoit un drôle d'appel d'Arizona, une ancienne amie à elle est décédée en couche laissant derrière elle un bébé dont la jeune fille se voit obligée de devenir la mère, mais comment va réagir Edward ? Et entre exams de fin d'année, mariage, futur transformation et éducation d'un nourrison, la vie va être pleine de surprises !
1. Chapter 1

Kikou, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, je continue mes Harry Potter et m'ouvre vers de nouveaux horizons. Je ne prends pas en compte les films qui sont une horreur cinématographique mais que les livres, voilà.

Bonne lecture...

C'est mon histoire et les personnages sont à Stéphanie Meyer à part deux ou trois que j'ai inventé.

**Chapitre 1 **

Bella était assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre les jambes d'Edward, comparé à d'habitude, ces deux là avaient rejoint Alice de leur plein gré pour la préparation du mariage qui avait lieu à la fin du mois de juillet.

- Donc on est d'accord pour la liste des invités, on est à 250 personnes.

A ces mots, la future mariée releva vivement la tête du magazine qu'elle lisait.

- Je te demande pardon Alice ? Mais il me semble que ma famille se compose d' à peine une dizaine de membres et la votre une vingtaine à peine, et pour ce qui est des amis, depuis quand on a une telle popularité ?

- Voyons Bella, c'est l' événement mondial de l'année à Forks ! Tout le monde veut être invité, beaucoup de gens savent nos moyens et le fait que je ne reculerai devant rien pour que ce mariage soit inoubliable.

Bella leva les yeux vers son fiancé, mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, il était plongé dans ses pensées coupé du monde.

- Vous pourriez tout aussi bien manger les invités, un mariage dont le festin serait les conviés, je devrais suggérer cette idée à Aro, il va peut être se lasser un jour des visites touristiques.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ton père et ta mère font partis des invités Amour ?

- Edward, je t'aime mais là tu me gâches mon plaisir ! C'est vrai, pourquoi on aurait besoin de colombe alors que elles vont être effrayées par votre nature froide et pourquoi avoir du riz ?

- Je veux bien passé pour les colombes Bella, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour annuler le riz, c'est très important, c'est un instant fard dans un mariage !

Alice sautiller comme si elle avait six ans et qu'on lui annonçait qu'elle allait à Disneyland.

- Tu veux dire le moment où la mariée doit sauter sur elle-même pour enlever tout le riz qui se sera faufilé dans son corsage jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements ? Oh oui bonne idée vraiment.

- Mais c'est important ! C'est pour la fertilité du couple et la chance dans l'union futur !

- Hum, Alice ?

- Oui mon cher frère ?

- Tu ne crois pas que du riz avec Emmet soit un peu ...risqué ?

Le lutin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne put que la refermer devant une telle évidence.

- D'accord, pas de riz pour ce mariage, ça va être le plus grand fiasco de la planète, pas de colombes, pas de riz, pas de belles choses.

Bella regarda Edward afin de trouver de l'aide, mais cela ne fonctionna pas du tout, ce dernier faisant mine de s' intéresser aux gâteaux.

- Je pense qu'une pièce montée en chocolat serait bien, c'est bon le chocolat, avec un glaçage vahiné et des motifs en sucre, mais on prend qu'elle forme Amour ?

Vous avez déjà entendu un vampire parler de nourriture humaine ? En temps normal, cela donne une succession d'adjectifs tels que « dégoûtant », « horrible », « immangeable » et là, comme par miracle son futur mari vampirique était friand de chocolat et de glaçage, mais bien sûr !

- On a qu 'à avoir une pièce montée en forme de cercueil !

Les deux vampires présents la fixaient avec effarement, si bien que lassée de tout ça, elle se leva et prit son sac.

- Où vas-tu Amour ? Demanda Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Loin de Alice qui veut organiser une cérémonie royale, loin des magazines qui m'étouffent et loin de toi qui ne te préoccupes pas une seule seconde de notre mariage, on aurait dû aller à Las Vegas dès le début !

Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de son fiancé choqué alors qu'Alice rouspétait sur le fait qu'une cérémonie se préparait avec beaucoup de soins.

Bella rentra donc chez elle, l' absence de la voiture de son père lui indiqua qu 'elle était seule dans la maison encore une fois, mais cela n'était pas plus mal. Elle en avait assez de stresser pour rien, juste pour la couleur d'un faire-part ou autres bêtises dans le genre, mais on était à la fin du mois de mai et entre les examens de fin d'année, le mariage et les questions au sujet de sa transformation, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle pour se reposer réellement, s'allongeant sur son lit, elle laissa ses pensées divaguer.

Il lui arrivait que sa vie à Phoenix lui manquait, elle s'imaginait comment elle aurait vécu si elle ne s'était pas installée à Forks. Elle serait toujours avec Olivia, sa meilleure amie d'Arizona, mais dont elle n'avait pratiquement plus de nouvelle malheureusement aujourd'hui, elle irait comme toujours à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre dans son jardin pour s'occuper des fleurs et des cactus, sentant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, puis, suivant sa mère, elle aurait fini à Jacksonville pour se retrouver seule et exilée, ouais, sa vie à Forks était un miracle.

Elle entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée, sûrement son père cependant un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit que ce n'était pas possible, il était trop tôt, si son père ne rentrait pas vers 15 heure alors c'est qu'il ne rentrait que vers 21 heure minimum, malheureux et affamé, eh oui, horaires de chérif. De plus son père ne sonnait pas à sa propre porte.

En ouvrant cette dernière, elle se retrouva devant un immense bouquet de lys blancs avec des roses de la même couleur éparpillées dans le bouquet.

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan ? Demanda une voix derrière le colis imposant.

- Oui, en effet, c'est pour quoi ?

- Une livraison pour vous où puis-je les déposer ?

La chance voulut qu'elles aient déjà un vase, donc la jeune fille lui indiqua le salon, salle assez imposante pour accueillir un tel jardin sur pied. Elle découvrit enfin la tête du vendeur, elle ne le connaissait pas, il n'y avait qu'un seul fleuriste à Forks et il s'agissait d'une vieille femme, beaucoup de question prenait vie dans sa tête, qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Signez ici s'il vous plaît.

Il lui tendit un bon de commande qu'il avait été chercher pendant qu'elle admirait l'œuvre à ses pieds. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'il ne partait pas, et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Vous ne regardez pas la carte ? Dit-il.

- Non, pas tout de suite, et surtout pas pour satisfaire votre curiosité mal placé, sourit-elle. Je vous remercie mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien pour moi dans votre camionnette.

Le livreur repartit penaud et déçu de ne pas savoir qui avait offert le plus grand bouquet qu'il n'avait jamais livré de sa carrière.

La jeune femme brune se pencha sur la carte, blanche avec une rose noire et une rose rouge s 'enlaçant sur la devanture, pour enfin connaître l'expéditeur d'un tel cadeau.

_« Retournes-toi. »_

Hein ? Elle obéit néanmoins à la carte en tournant sur elle-même.

Edward était là, un autre bouquet tout aussi imposant et magnifique entre les mains, sauf que les fleurs choisies cette fois étaient toutes d'un rouge éclatant et qu'il n'avait aucun mal à porter le poids du fardeau lui.

- Tu te reconverties en fleuriste ?

- Non, en simple fiancé qui a mal agi, et qui veut se faire pardonner .

Il déposa le bouquet à coté de son jumeau pour prendre la belle dans l'étau puissant de ses bras et de parsemer son cou de baisers glacés.

- Je t'aime et je suis désolé de ne pas m'investir autant que ça dans notre mariage à tes yeux, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour cette clause dans le contrat de ta transformation, le mieux est de participer aussi je crois.

- Je me dois de te remercier alors, elles sont magnifiques et je dois aussi avouer que je ne suis pas facile ces derniers temps.

Cependant Bella aimait quand il était comme ça totalement à ses pieds, mettant son âme à nue pour elle, elle entama un baiser doux et tendre qu'elle transforma peu à peu en un baiser fougueux, sa peau était en feu et réclamait d'être touchée et caressée mais avant de pouvoir glisser sa main sous le sweet de son âme sœur, il mit fin à tout, encore une fois...

- Désolé, je n'ai pas chassé depuis un moment et …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, tu devrais aller chasser ce soir, comme ça Alice va pouvoir venir pour parler de ce que tu ne dois pas entendre.

Pour une raison inconnue, l'étreinte du jeune ( vieil ? ) homme se resserra autour de sa compagne, il sentait qu'il voulait vraiment participer à la conversation de ce soir, car c'était le meilleur moment, celui qu'il attendait plus que tout au monde.

- Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il.

- Oui, il faut que je sois épilée et fraîche pour la mariage et aussi pour la lune de miel, je me demande si je dois porter une jarretière bleue et neuve ou si mon père aura assez de contrôle pour ne pas te tirer dessus en te voyant me l'enlever avec les dents, dans ce cas de figure, les visions d'Alice sont une bénédiction.

Lui qui pensait si fort à voir sa Bella dans sa robe de mariée, elle lui parlait que de la lune de miel et des préparations, certes, il restait un homme et lui aussi voulait être physique avec sa future femme mais franchement … le but du mariage était pour lui qu'elle soit en robe blanche et qu'elle accepte de porter son nom en priorité !

- Fort bien, j'irai chasser avec mes frères, je crois qu'un pari ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

- Que veux-tu, au bout de soixante ans à chasser de la même façon, on doit bien trouver de quoi se divertir un peu.

- Bien, on fait comme ça, dis à ta sœur de me rejoindre.

Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de courir aussi vite que possible, le reste de sa famille venait de rentrer soit du travail soit d'une sortie shopping, ce qui fit que la maison calme il y a quelques heures venait de se remplir de conversations, et autres choses qui animés la vie.

- Que je te suive bien Rosalie, tu as eu ces bottes en soldes juste en draguant un peu le vendeur ?

- Oui Alice, tu aurais vu la tête d'Emmet à ce moment là c'était magnifique et en plus, il m'a même fait une réduction super avantageuse sur le sac à main Prada que tu voulais, tiens c'est cadeau !

Ainsi, il constata que les filles étaient parties dans leur délire des fringues avant que Alice ne le remarque.

- Ahh ! cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus. Tu es si romantique mon frère je suis fière de toi, et ne t'en fais pas, on va aussi parler de sa robe ce soir, mais juste en coupe vent !

Merveilleux, maintenant tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon pour savoir quel acte si romantique avait-il accompli pour provoquer tant de bonheur chez Alice, elle avait même menacé Jasper de ne plus coucher avec lui et de l'emmener à Las Vegas mais, elle, pour faire du shopping 24/24 avec la carte de crédit de son mari s'il ne faisait pas lui aussi un acte de romantisme de cette envergure très rapidement.

- Et là, il la regardait avec un gros bouquet et …..

Les filles étaient en extase devant le récit de la jeune femme ressemblant à un lutin alors que les garçons charriaient le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivres pour sa tactique afin de faire plaisir à sa princesse.

- Alice ?

La voix tendre et maternelle d'Esmée ramena l'attention de tous sur la brune aux cheveux courts une vision.

_Bella, toujours humaine et aussi jeune que maintenant dans les bras d'Edward, mais l'ombre au tableau fut l'enfant que la jeune fille tenait dans ses bras, un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche. _

_- Il n'est pas beau notre fils ? Demanda la brune. _

_- Magnifique mon amour, répondit le jeune homme. _

Alice revint à elle, elle savait déjà que son frère connaissait le contenu de sa vision grâce à son don, mais ils étaient tous les deux encore trop choqués pour s'expliquer envers les autres. Alice fut celle qui se reprit la première.

- C'était Bella, commença Alice. Elle était avec Edward et tous les deux avaient un bébé dans les bras.

- Un bébé ? S'exclama Rosalie.

C'est vrai que c'était toujours un sujet sensible pour elle, il n'y a pas encore longtemps, elle avait eu de nouveau une discussion houleuse avec Bella à ce sujet.

- Calmez-vous les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de tirer des conclusions hâtives, intervint Esmée.

- C'est sûrement le chien qui est derrière tout ça, il l'a mise enceinte et toi Edward, comme un idiot tu vas accepter le bébé comme le tien pour ne pas faire de mal à ton humaine.

Le jeune vampire grogna, si bien que Emmet et Jasper se mirent à ses côtés pour qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge de la blonde. Cette dernière se faisait d'ailleurs sonner les cloches par une Esmée et un Carlisle honteux de son comportement.

Ce qui mit fin à la dispute familiale fut le téléphone du futur marié. Ce dernier répondit pour entendre la voix très angoissée de sa fiancée qui semblait prise de panique.

« - Edward ? C'est Bella, je dois aller à Phoenix de toute urgence. »

Et voilà, je vous laisse ici pour le moment, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dit à bientôt peut-être et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire vos impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou, et voilà le chapitre 2, juste entre deux journées de boulot.

Je suis d'abord sous le choc de toutes ses éloges que j'ai reçu en si peu de temps, je prendrai soin de répondre à chacun quand j'aurai vraiment le temps, mais MERCI ^^ .

Merci à ceux qui on mis ma fic en alerte ou en favoris.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, en espérant que vous aimez...

**Chapitre 2**

Bella eut à peine le temps de raccrocher le téléphone qu'Edward était déjà dans sa chambre, la serrant dans ses bras pour la soutenir et lui apporter du réconfort .

Ce dernier la tenait alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il savait que quelque chose d'important avait dû se produire, quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, elle qui était si heureuse i peine deux heures, même pendant sa « crise » à Volterra après avoir échappé à ces monstres elle s'était reprise assez vite tout en sachant que la fatigue avait joué, mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'il intervienne.

- Bella, Amour, calmes-toi, racontes-moi ma chérie, dis-moi tout.

Sa voix était douce, il n'avait jamais autant remercié ses dons vampiriques, sa voix tranquillisa la jeune fille qui continuait tout de même à échapper des larmes et des sanglots.

- C'est Olivia...une amie ...elle a...elle a eu un accident... je... je dois aller à Phoenix... elle est à l'hôpital ...le Banner Good Samaritan Medical Center... ils m'ont appelée ..Olivia m'a mise comme la personne ...à prévenir.

Elle se remit à pleurer sous le choc de cette nouvelle, ce qu'Edward comprit en la tenant plus fortement près de lui. Son état n'allait pas s'améliorer d'un coup, il en avait conscience, mais voir la femme qui l'aimait souffrir lui était insupportable.

Il s 'empara de son téléphone afin de contacter Alice, cependant cette dernière l'appela la première, efficace la sister.

- Alice

- Vous avez un vol dans deux heures, avec des billets en première classe, profiter de la fin des vacances pour prendre le temps qu'il faudra, je préviens Charlie, prends la Volvo, il y a des affaires pour toi et Bella à l'intérieur.

Et elle raccrocha, Il pouvait entendre sa voiture se garer devant la maison, merci Jasper. Il prit donc sa fiancée dans ses bras pour la guider à vitesse de vampire, il prit une bouteille d'eau et une grande tablette de chocolat, l'aida à enfiler ses affaires pour sortir et prit son sac.

La jeune femme reniflait toujours en regardant son fiancé s'agitait rapidement autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'il l'emmener à Phoenix, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans la voiture grise sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement. Elle ne put empêcher un maigre sourire de prendre forme sur son visage quand elle remarqua qu'il alla jusqu'à mettre sa ceinture de sécurité lui-même.

- Ça va mieux Amour ?

Bella hocha doucement la tête.

- Je suis très inquiète, Olivia et moi étions presque aussi proche que je le suis avec Alice, certes j'avais du mal à m'intégrer, mais Olivia arrivait à me changer les idées, à l'inverse de moi, c'est son père qui l'a élevée seul, sa mère est morte quand elle était très jeune d'un cancer, donc bien sûr, comme moi elle est devenue mature rapidement, c'est ça qui nous a rapproché dans un premier temps notre maturité. Puis je suis venue à Forks et on s'envoyait de moins en moins de mail, surtout avec ma mère qui a quitté l'Arizona à son tour je ne pouvais plus avoir de ses nouvelles grâce à ça, je lui ai envoyée une invitation au mariage, elle n'a pas encore répondu.

Edward comprenait mieux pourquoi ce coup de fils de l'hôpital l'avait tellement bouleversée, il n'avait jamais discuté avec elle de sa vie d'autant, à part quand elle lui parlait de sa mère ou encore avec l'épisode de James, mais il le constatait maintenant il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ignorait sur sa femme et heureusement il avait toute l'éternité pour le découvrir. Mais une chose le perturbait.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi c'est toi qu'on doit appeler en cas d'urgence et non son père ? Ne le prends pas mal mon cœur mais il serait plus logique si elle a un accident que se soit son père qui soit le premier au courant et non une personne qui se trouve carrément dans un autre état américain.

Il vit sa fiancée soucieuse, normal, mais il voyait bien que ces questions la laissait elle aussi sans réponses concrètes.

- C'est vrai, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec son père, et le médecin m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait donné mon numéro, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave, mais l'homme au téléphone a dit qu'on devait venir le plus vite possible.

Edward ne dit rien, mais son cerveau analysait tout ce que Bella venait de lui dire, si le médecin avait vraiment dit tout ça, c'est que la vie de son amie devait être en grave danger, il n'y avait pour lui pas d'autres explications, par contre, pour le bien de son aimée, il garda ses informations pour lui-même , ne voulant pas la faire stresser plus.

Il lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer. Elle venait d'entamer la tablette de chocolat qu'il avait amené, tant mieux, le chocolat était un excellent remontant et il déstressait à merveille.

- Regarde la route Cullen.

- Tu sais que je sais conduire ? C'est fou, ça va faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble et tu n'as toujours pas confiance en ma performance derrière un volant, c'est injuste et idiot.

Il fut fier de lui, il venait elle aussi de sourire malgré sa peur par rapport à ce qui l'attendait dans la ville où elle avait grandi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport et il était dix-huit heure, le vol était prévu pour partir dans une demi-heure, il en profita donc pour prendre de quoi occuper sa fiancée pendant le voyage aérien.

Avec de la chance, il serait dans environ cinq heure à Phoenix, Alice avait encore joué aux anges gardiens en leur trouvant déjà une voiture de l'occasion qu'ils allaient récupérer dès la sortie de l'aéroport, rapide et efficace, si tout se passait bien, ils seraient vers onze heure du soir à l'hôpital. Pendant que Bella prit quelques minutes d'humanité, il en profita pour mettre Carlisle au courant de ce qu'il savait.

- Tu dis qu'elle a l'âge de Bella ?

- Oui, quoi que peut-être un peu plus vielle de quelques mois je pense, je ne lui ai pas demandée pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Tu as eu raison fils, mais c'est étrange quand même, si Bella a un accident, même mariée, c'est son père le premier qui serait mis au courant le temps que l'on aurait pas changé les données de son dossier médical, à moins que cette jeune fille ne se soit émancipée, je comprends parfaitement tes doutes.

Après encore quelques instants, le jeune homme dû raccrocher à la vue de sa fiancée, elle ne devait rien savoir de ses inquiétudes, ça ne serait qu'un poids de plus sur ses frêles épaules .

Contrairement à ce que Bella croyait, le vol passa plus rapidement que prévu, elle avait juste dû rembarrer une hôtesse un peu trop entreprenante envers son futur époux, ce que ce genre de femmes pouvait l'agacer, même une voyageuse avec eux avait tenté sa chance, en vain.

- Elles m'énervent toutes à te regarder comme si tu étais un steak.

- Tu es sur les nerfs mon cœur, tu dois te détendre un peu voyons, penses à notre mariage.

- Tu veux carrément que je tombes en dépression ?

Edward la fixa pendant un moment, mais n'insista pas et le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Comme convenu, la voiture, une Volvo bien sûr, les attendait. Edward reprit le volant, se dirigeant à l'hôpital sans avoir besoin d'aucune indication de la part de la jolie brune à ses côtés. Mais se garant au parking, il vit Bella pâlir d'un coup, comme reprenant contact avec la situation qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là, murmura le vampire.

Et heureusement qu'il était là, la nuit rendait le lieu assez effrayant, les lumières faibles de quelques pièces et les gyrophares de certains véhicules de secours brillèrent de mille feux à cause de l'obscurité extérieur, rappelant à Bella que son amie était à l'intérieur. Elle aurait sûrement prit ses jambes à son cou sans le soutien de son fiancé.

A l'accueil, ils furent mis en contact avec le docteur Rayden, le médecin ayant pris la peine de téléphoner à Bella et dont Olivia venait d'être nommée la patiente.

- Miss Swan ?

Le médecin, brun, yeux gris et dans la quarantaine, se présenta et les invita à aller dans son bureau pour parler plus intimement.

- Vous êtes Mr ?

- Edward Cullen mon fiancé, il ne voulait pas que je vienne seule.

- C'est tout à votre honneur Mr Cullen de ne pas laisser votre compagne traverser une telle épreuve, mais avant de vous expliquer ce qui en est, je voudrais vous posez quelques questions si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Bella se tourna vers Edward qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où le médecin voulait en venir, il décida donc de scanner ses pensées pendant le pseudo-interrogatoire.

- Bien, puis-je savoir si vous avez une situation familiale ?

- Je vis chez mon père pour l'instant mais je me marie au mois de juillet et mon mari et moi prendront certainement une maison ou un appartement pour continuer nos études.

Cette réponse sembla convenir au médecin bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi les deux jeunes gens voulaient se marier aussi rapidement.

- Vous êtes enceinte ?

Bella lança un regard à Edward qu'il comprit comme « Je te l'avais bien dit que tout le monde penserait à ça ! ». Mais il se contenta de sourire.

- Non, pas du tout docteur.

- Avez-vous déjà eu le projet d'avoir des enfants dans le futur ?

Bella voyait noire devant cette question, elle ne comprenait rien au but recherché par l'homme devant elle et apparemment, Edward non plus.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde où à lieu d'être, je suis ici pour savoir comment va Olivia, vous m'avez dit au téléphone que son état était très grave et qu'il fallait que je vienne le plus vite possible.

Le médecin soupira, voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix que de les mettre au courant. Edward comprit alors toute l'affaire et se figea, il serra plus fort la main de Bella qui sut alors que son fiancé était au courant de tout et que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Votre amie Olivia a eut un accident de voiture, elle est en ce moment en salle d'accouchement depuis très longtemps et suite à ses blessures, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire une césarienne, cependant, elle est trop faible pour survivre à l'accouchement, il semblerait que votre amie ne puisse survivre.

Olivia ? Enceinte ? Survivre ? Bella était si blanche qu'elle pouvait paraître translucide, Edward s'était directement levé à la nouvelle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mais, pourquoi vous pouvez pas faire une césarienne c'est simple de nos jours non ?

- Sachez qu'il y a toujours des risques liés à toute intervention chirurgicale, et c'est le cas pour votre amie, son accouchement est bientôt fini.

- Et pour l'enfant ?

Le médecin sembla tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

- Il ne faut pas que vous jugiez votre amie trop vite, cependant l'enfant est destiné depuis l'annonce de la grossesse à l'adoption, dès qu'il sera né il sera mis en couveuse quelques temps n'étant pas né à terme mais après c'est les services de l'enfance qui viendront le chercher normalement.

Les larmes coulèrent en continu sur le visage de la jeune femme, et même Edward fut choqué par certaines de ses révélations.

- Et pourquoi je suis là alors ?

- Vous étiez la seule personne figurant sur le dossier médical, personne d'autre, je pense que ce n'était qu'une précaution, Olivia Burns ne pensait pas avoir cet accident, ni même vous mettre au courant de sa grossesse, enfin, elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Le médecin les laissa seuls pour aller voir l'état d'Olivia, Bella était complètement perdue, la description que venait de faire le médecin n'avait rien à voir avec son amie d'école, Olivia était mature et intelligente, pas une écervelée qui tombait enceinte par accident pour ensuite fuir ses responsabilités parentales. Et l'enfant ? Un être innocent qui allait vivre sûrement de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Edward, aides-moi, on peut faire quoi, on ne va pas la transformer, on ne peut pas et ce n'est pas sa décision, elle va mourir, et l'enfant ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Le système est si étrange pour ce genre de naissance, qu'est ce qui dit qu'il sera dans une bonne famille, je ne veux pas laisser un bébé entre les mains de mauvaises personnes, il aura des questions plus tard et personne pour lui répondre.

- Bella calmes- toi, voyons comment les choses évoluent, tu dois te détendre, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'abandonne pas, je reste avec toi le temps que tu le veux.

- Mrs Swan ?

Une infirmière se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, Olivia venait de sortir de la salle et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, elle voulait voir Bella une dernière fois. Edward laissa la brune y aller seule, en profitant pour appeler la famille et les mettre au courant.

Dans la chambre, la jeune femme qui était couchée semblait déjà morte, elle ne bougeait plus et était reliée à de nombreux tuyaux et fils.

En voyant la nouvelle entrée, la patiente essaya de sourire mais cela ne donna naissance qu'à une grimace ridicule.

- Bella, je suis heureuse...

- Chut, gardes tes forces, tu dois te reposer.

- Je sais déjà que je suis condamnée Bella, ne joues pas à mentir, tu en es incapable.

- Que veux-tu me dire alors ?

- Comment je suis arrivée ici, mon père m'a chassé après avoir su que j'étais enceinte sans compagnon, mais j'en avais un, j'ai appris qu'il était marié Bella, je suis sortie avec un homme marié sans le savoir.

Bella ne dit rien, respectant les volontés de la mourante. La voix de cette dernière était si faible que Bella devait se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Je ne voulais pas tout ça, ni d'une aventure, ni d'un enfant non désiré, je voulais une histoire d'amour comme la tienne, mais je vivais dans une illusion complète, je suis désolée de tout le mal que j'ai fait, si tu savais. Pardonnes-moi Bella, mais j'espère que mon cadeau pourra te faire plaisir, c'est sûr la table derrière toi, pardonnes-moi.

Bella ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait,cependant elle lui répondit qu'elle lui pardonnait tout, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi en réalité, mais elle voulait que son amie parte en paix, d'ailleurs cette dernière ferma les yeux soudainement.

- Olivia ? Olivia ? OLIVIA !

La jeune femme hurla le prénom de son amie avant d'aller chercher une infirmière qui se hâta auprès de sa patiente.

- Elle est dans un état comateux, son corps ne peut plus supporter la douleur et la fatigue, à ce stade on ne peut plus rien faire, nous sommes désolés.

Bella laissa les larmes coulaient doucement sans se cacher, elle n'avait pas pleurer comme ça depuis si longtemps, elle en avait mal aux yeux et à la tête, même verser des larmes lui faisait mal !

Mais elle repensa au « cadeau » d'Olivia, il y avait une feuille de papier sur la table un certificat de naissance vierge, il y avait la date d'aujourd'hui, un M dans la case sexe mais ce qui surprit le plus Bella fût la case où l'on lisait le nom de la mère, quelqu'un avait écrit _Isabella Marie Swan_.

Et voilà c'est fini, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et bonne journée ! bsx à tous les lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou, et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou/et en favori, j'en suis heureuse, Merci pour vos messages qui font trop plaisir, et encore merci de me lire.

Bon, sur ceux je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre frais de ce matin, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 **

- Miss Swan ?

Le docteur Rayden se tenait devant elle, l'observant très sérieusement.

- En réalité, ceci n'est pas un vrai certificat, dit-il en désignant le document. Vous vous doutez bien que cela nous conduirait dans l'illégalité la plus totale, cependant, il est vrai que Miss Burns m'a fait part de son désir à ce que vous deveniez la mère de son enfant, d'où cette mise en scène qui est son idée je dois l'avouer.

Elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lire et d'apprendre, certes elle avait eu beaucoup de peine en apprenant le triste sort de cet enfant, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Olivia ferait une telle chose, c'était absurde, elle avait dix-huit ans et un futur mari vampire ! Il fallait aussi qu'elle lui en parle.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez interrogée.

- En effet, vous êtes jeune, je ne peux le nier, mais très responsable apparemment, cependant ma patiente m'a fait comprendre que vous et votre fiancé ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfants, quand elle a appris pour sa grossesse, elle a directement pensé que vous feriez d'excellents parents.

Elle lui annonça difficilement qu'elle devait en parler à Edward, ne pouvant pas prendre une si grande décision à la légère et seule.

- Je comprends, cependant dès que vous aurez choisi venez me voir, si vous dites oui, je vous ferez remplir les documents pour une adoption ouverte.

- Adoption ouverte ?

- Il s'agit des termes pour une adoption dont les parents adoptifs ont rencontré les parents biologiques, c'est parfaitement légal et cela fait de vous les nouveaux parents aux yeux de la loi, pour ce qui est du privée, vous pouvez dire la vérité ou non à votre entourage.

Bella comprenait la procédure, mais elle partit rejoindre rapidement Edward à l'extérieur après avoir remercié le médecin.

- Edward !

Ce dernier venait enfin de finir sa conversation avec sa famille, Alice lui annonçait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des visions avec un bébé, mais la voix de sa fiancée le sortit de ses pensées, elle paraissait exténuée et perturbée, en atteignant ses bras, elle se laissa aller comme dans une bouée de sauvetage.

- Chut, Amour, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Racontes-moi tout.

Il la conduisit à un banc, où elle commença son récit l'histoire d'Olivia, le bébé abandonné, et enfin le « cadeau ».

- Elle veut qu'on adopte l'enfant, en tant que père et mère.

Edward n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant tout son monologue, il détestait ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées dans des moments comme celui-ci. Mais il comprenait qu'ils avaient une décision délicate à prendre, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Bella, Amour, regardes-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Est-ce que tu veux être mère ? Je ne peux pas te donner un enfant, et là tu as une chance d'avoir une vie comblée, d'avoir une famille, nous allons nous marier dans peu de temps, c'est un choix que l'on doit faire, et si on refuse ce choix, nous ne devons avoir aucun regret, sinon on sera perturbé pour l'éternité.

Bella analysa les paroles de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, il avait raison, elle voyait comment Rose et Esmée étaient affectées par leur désir d'enfant, serait-ce son cas dans le futur ? Quand elle se baladera avec Edward et qu'elle verra une famille, ne l'enviera -t-elle pas ? Jalouser ce bonheur d'avoir un bébé de l'homme qu'on aime ?

- Edward ?

Le jeune homme sentit le difficile conflit intérieur contre lequel se battait sa femme, il devait avouer que lui aussi, il aimerait pouvoir lui apporter la joie d'être mère, mais son corps était mort depuis trop longtemps pour ça malheureusement. Mais c'est vrai que quand il voyait Carlisle si joyeux à l'idée de rentrer pour voir sa famille dont il était l'un des fils, il se demandait si il pouvait un jour connaître la même chose.

- Pourquoi nous Bella ?

Mais cette dernier ne comprit pas le sens de sa question dans un premier temps.

- Pourquoi nous avoir choisi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Plus adulte.

Bella sourit doucement.

- Tu as presque cent ans chéri tu sais.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Bella, comment expliquer à cet enfant que ses parents ont toujours l'air d'être des adolescents ?

- C'est à cause de moi, soupira la jeune femme.

- Plaît-il ?

- Avant que tu me laisses après mon anniversaire, on s'envoyait encore pas mal de message avec Olivia, et un jour, elle m'a demandé où on en était sur le plan physique, que veux-tu, on est des filles, nous aussi on parle de ça, et un conversation conduisant à une autre, j'ai fini par lui dire qu'on était un couple stérile, j'ai dit on car je ne voulais pas développer, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas si le « problème » venait de moi ou de toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a choisis, cependant après notre séparation, on ne correspondait presque plus et je ne lui ai pas dit pour nous, si bien que pendant toute sa grossesse, elle était persuadée qu'on était toujours ensemble, c'est une des raisons pour qu'elle nous laisse le bébé je pense. Edward, que faisons-nous ?

Il lui souris doucement, cette Olivia avait quand même permit qu'ils réalisent un rêve humain, celui d' être parents, il ne restait qu'une solution. Mais c'est à deux qu'il fallait la prendre.

- Veux-tu de cet enfant Bella... c'est un garçon...peut-être notre fils ?

L'entendre dire « notre fils » toucha profondément la jeune femme pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison.

Ils furent dérangés dans leur réflexion par une infirmière qui leur indiqua que le docteur Rayden venait de finir son service et revenait demain vers 13 heure, mais qu'elle avait pour consigne de les emmener voir l'enfant s'ils le désiraient.

Bella leva les yeux vers son futur mari, il lui laissait apparemment le choix, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il mourrait d'envie de le voir, si bien qu'elle accepta la proposition de l'infirmière.

Ils re-rentrèrent dans l'établissement pour cette fois se retrouver dans une nouvelle aile, celle de la maternité. Bella sera la main d'Edward aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, l'avantage du petit ami vampirique, c'est qu'il ne lui dirait jamais qu'elle lui fait mal !

Au bout d'un court instant, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte d'aquarium où de nombreux bébés étaient répartis et où quelques membres d'une famille essayèrent de capter l'attention d'un des bambins.

- Vous pouvez entrer si vous le désirez, ça sera mieux pour observer l'enfant, seuls les parents ont ce droit d'habitude, mais le docteur Rayden a confiance en vous pour une raison inconnue, venez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des berceaux là, un peu à l'écart se trouvait un bébé emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture bleue, il était si petit et fragile, Bella fondit immédiatement devant lui, et sourit encore plus quand l'infirmière l'informa qu'il était le bébé qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'adopter.

- Je vais vous laisser dix minutes, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez quitter la salle avant, je vous demande juste de bien la fermer derrière vous. Vous avez de la chance, il a échappé de peu aux machines pour enfants prématurés.

Elles les laissa là, seuls, avec l'enfant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme s'approcha du berceau en plastique, suivit de son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne faisait pas le fier, il découvrit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter à ce moment-là, et cela l'impressionnait de voir un si grand sourire sur le visage de sa femme, elle qui disait qu'elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir un enfant à elle pour être heureuse.

- Il est magnifique.

Bella hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son amour, le bébé était fripé et petit, certes, mais il possédait une sorte de charisme qui faisait fondre les gens autour de lui. Cependant une ombre passa dans les yeux de la femme quand elle vit le bracelet d'identité, il était simplement écrit « bébé X », rien de plus, rien de moins, il était lui-même sans nom, sans identité.

- On pourrait l'adopter Bella.

Elle rit doucement.

- Avoues-le, tu le veux cet enfant en réalité, un instinct paternel est enfoui en toi depuis un moment en réalité.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, il lui rendit naturellement son étreinte accompagnée d'un baiser sur le front. Edward réfléchissait de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite. Il avait eu de la chance d'être adopté par Carlisle et Esmée, bien que ce soit avec une vie éternelle. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie de donner la même chance que lui à l'enfant dans le berceau. Mais pas seulement ça, père ? Oui, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il voulait être père, et si c'est avec son âme sœur, il ne pouvait rien demander de plus au monde. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer pour qu'elle aussi prenne la bonne décision.

Il s'approcha du berceau pour caresser la joue du bébé qui s'agita un peu, sans se réveiller. De l'autre côté, Bella avait mis un doigt pour toucher la petite main du nourrisson, main qui se referma sur ce dernier, ce qui émut la jeune femme dont le sourire ce fit plus grand à cet instant.

- Gardons-le.

Merde ! Il avait pensé à ne pas la brusquer et il avait dit son désir de le garder à haute voix, mais quel idiot ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise oui par obligation, mais par choix personnel.

- Tu as raison, on va lui donner la plus belle des vies, mais tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu seras un papa merveilleux, mais les autres ? Que va penser la famille ? Rosalie ? Et il va falloir faire attention, un enfant se blesse tellement de fois, il faudra faire attention à ce qu'il ne saigne pas.

- On improvisera Amour, mais la vie vient de nous faire un magnifique cadeau, pourquoi ne pas l'accepter, je sais que se sera dur à certains moments, mais on peut le faire Bella, crois-moi.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, elle se pencha sur le berceau avec une lenteur calculée et avec hésitation. Les mains de chaque côté du poupon, elle le souleva tout doucement pour le caler contre elle.

- Attention à sa tête, mets là bien dans l'angle de ton coude.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça sur les bébés Edward ?

- Fac de médecine tu te souviens ? J'étais très doué.

Le contact avec l'enfant l'empêcha de rire trop fort, de peur que cela ne le réveille. Elle tomba vraiment amoureuse de lui à chaque instant passé à son contact, un amour maternel qui n'avait plus de limites.

Le spectacle du point de vue d'Edward réchauffa son cœur mort, il ressentait le besoin d'aimer et de protéger cette nouvelle vie plus que tout au monde.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre l'enfant dans les bras, mais il recula un peu.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se sentit blessée au refus de son petit-copain.

- Ne le prends pas mal Amour, mais je suis trop froid, il ne va pas aimer la température de mon corps.

C'était donc ça ? Rien de plus ? Bella lui mit doucement l'enfant dans les bras, il ressemblait à un père magnifique.

- Tu vois, la couverture est très chaude et elle fait barrage avec ta peau, tout va bien.

Ils se sourirent, heureux. Mais cette bulle fut éclatée par le retour de l'infirmière, il était deux heure du matin, ils pouvaient revenir vers dix heure, pour faire part de leur décision, mais ils pouvaient aussi bénéficier de plus de temps pour se décider.

Alice leur avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe, à Phoenix, la suite nuptiale, rien que ça ! Bella avait rougi en voyant les pétales de fleurs, les bougies et tous les accessoires de massages.

- Tu as changé d'avis au sujet de notre lune de miel ? Murmura-t-elle timidement.

- Non, mais Alice pense qu'il faut que je me décoince, ce lutin est toujours dans nos pattes, faudrait songer à s'en débarrasser.

- Tu dis ça mais tu l'aimes ta sœur.

- En effet, mais moins que toi, toi tu es la lumière de ma nuit, le soleil de ma vie, l'air dont a besoin mon corps pour continuer d'avancer.

- C'est charmant, sauf que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer je te rappelle.

- Tu viens de tuer mon moment romantique, merci Bella.

- A ton service.

Le vampire força l'humaine a manger un peu, ne voulant pas qu'elle reste l'estomac vide plus longtemps, il commanda au service d'étage toutes sortes de mets les plus délicieux les uns que les autres, cependant l'estomac de Bella était bien trop noué pour qu'elle puisse tout avaler, si bien qu'elle mangea un minimum.

Elle se laissa choir sur le lit, fatiguée de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait vécu, le décès de son amie, sa pseudo nouvelle maternité et le stress des dernières heures, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle s'endormit sans peine.

Edward fut fier de lui, elle n'avait même pas remarqué le sédatif qu'il avait glissé dans son verre pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix, oui, c'était fourbe, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, préférant jouer de ruse pour que son âme sœur soit en bonne santé que de rester là à la regarder troublée et fragile.

Malheureusement pour le couple, le soleil et par conséquent le matin arriva rapidement, mais les deux étaient pressés de retrouver l'enfant, surtout qu'à tête reposée, les idées claires, ils pourraient prendre une décision définitive.

C'est de retour à l'hôpital qu'un sourire large gagna les jeunes, avides de voir et toucher le petit garçon qui les attendait.

-bAh, Mr et Mrs Cullen ?

Une nouvelle infirmière, assez âgée il fallait avouer, les accueillit pour les ramener au service de maternité.

-Alors ? Vous avez choisi ?

-bEn effet.

Edward regarda Bella avec surprise, certes la veille ils avaient parlé de garder l'enfant, mais maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était la fatigue hier qui avait parlé ou alors ils avaient pris la décision la plus importante de leur vie ?

Enfin de retour vers le berceau, Bella s'empressa de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, suivit du jeune homme.

-Vous auriez un nouveau bracelet pour lui ?

D'abord intriguée, l'infirmière alla chercher un nouveau bracelet bébé sous les yeux intrigués du vampire, les laissant seuls un instant.

- Que fais-tu ?

- On a dit hier qu'on le garder, on fera les papiers cette aprem avec le docteur Rayden, mais je refuse que notre fils reste sans nom et prénoms plus longtemps.

Edward ne répondit rien, si bien que la jeune fille s'inquiéta.

- Tu veux toujours du bébé ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

- Non, je suis juste surpris par tes réactions, comme toujours, et comment on l'appelle ce petit ange ?

- Anthony Carlisle Cullen.

Et voilà, c'est la fin pour ce chapitre là, rien de plus, rien de moins, bsx et merci de lire, laissez un message, bonne continuation ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kikou, et voici venir le quatrième chapitre que beaucoup attendent et que je poste vite fait, n'ayant plus une seconde à moi ….. c'est dingue ^^ .

Je remercie bien sûr tout ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte et/ou favorite , ça fait très chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews auxquelles je prendrais plaisirs à essayer de répondre quand le temps me le permettra, bien sur je les lis toutes sans exceptions car vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ….

Chapitre 4

Alice était excitée, ses visions et le récit d'Edward ne laissaient aucun doute possible un bébé allait débarquer bien assez tôt dans la maison Cullen. Cependant,une vision la laissait perplexe elle y voyait Rosalie en face de Bella tenant un bébé, presque prête à l'attaquer pour une raison inconnue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à qui que se soit, elle ne savait pas à qui confier ce genre de vision Emmet lui aurait dit que c'était impossible, Esmée recommanderait la prudence, de même que Carlisle , et même si elle aimait son mari plus que tout au monde, il lui arrivait encore de garder ses distances vis à vis de Bella et aussi de la famille parfois. Et elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Edward, cela serait une catastrophe ! Si bien qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour l'instant attendre.

Le téléphone sonna Edward.

La famille de sang-froid se retrouva dans le salon, le téléphone sur haut parleur, une réunion familiale en somme.

- Fils ? Salua Carlisle .

- Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, mais dis nous plutôt ce qui se passe.

- Pas trop de soleil frangin ? Demanda Emmet.

- Non, on a de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, certes quand on sort j'ai un attirail qui cache toute ma peau mais sans plus pour le moment grâce au mauvais temps, le réchauffement climatique à du bon pour nous autres vampires.

- Cessez de plaisanter les enfants, Edward dis nous tout, gronda gentiment Esmée.

- Désolé maman, mais je suis aux anges, Bella et moi avons décidés de garder le bébé d'un commun accord, nous l'avons baptisé ce matin, il se nomme Anthony Carlisle Cullen !

Tous le monde était stupéfait et silencieux dans la demeure, plus personne ne faisait un geste sous le choc. Ce fut Carlisle qui reprit la parole, et surtout ses esprits en premier.

- Vous êtes sûr de votre choix les enfants ?

- Tout à fait papa, c'est une rare chance qui nous ai offerte, on va remplir les papiers d'adoption cette après midi, d'ailleurs, on voulait te demander si l'un de vous pouviez venir avec la mercedes pour ramener l'enfant ?

- Normalement oui, cependant, cela peut faire un trop long trajet en voiture qui peut être déconseillé pour le petit Anthony Carlisle, tu dois en parler avec le médecin, il vaut mieux prendre l'avion dans certains cas avec bien sûr des précautions particulières, surtout avec un enfant à peine né.

- D'accord, alors préparez une chambre pour bébé vous savez où, je veux un berceau magnifique avec aussi un magnifique ciel de lit, le nécessaire à bébé dont on aura besoin et aussi des vêtements pour garçon, je ne veux rien négliger, pensez aussi à des jouets et...

- Ne t'en fais pas Eddy, sœur Alice s'occupe de tout, on aura la moitié des choses ce soir qu'on installera cette nuit, le reste sera ici dès demain matin à la première heure je t'en fais le serment.

- Merci tout le monde, vous êtes géniaux, moi je vais rejoindre ma nouvelle famille, à plus tard .

- Au fait fils.

- Oui ?

- Merci pour le prénom de ton enfant, je suis honoré.

- C'est Bella que tu dois remercier papa, elle n'a pas eu une seule hésitation pour le choisir.

Sur ceux il raccrocha, la famille remise peu à peu de ses émotions prépara la rentrée du couple avec le bébé, Jasper appela même J. Jenks, grand ami de la famille pour aider dans les démarches futurs passeports pour l'enfant et certificat de naissance faux cette fois là bien sûr, mais plus simple pour se déplacer.

Cependant une ombre restait dans le tableau si Esmée avait été ravie par la nouvelle, Rosalie s'était quant à elle enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme depuis la décision finale d'Edward et Bella, ce qui renforça la peur d'Alice au sujet de sa vision.

/

Bella nourrissait Anthony, il était toujours à l'hôpital, le médecin voulait vraiment voir s'il n'avait pas de séquelles dû aux conditions de sa naissance, et bien sûr, faire aussi les examens de routine.

- Allez Trésor, c'est le moment de faire le rot.

Le bébé dormait presque déjà sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais elle réussit à lui faire son rot après quelques minutes.

- Tu es née pour ça ma chérie.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son fiancé, joyeuse.

- Tu veux dire pour me faire recouvrir de substances gluantes et dégoûtantes par un nouveau né ?

- Je voulais dire pour être mère, mais la seconde possibilité est aussi envisageable.

- Pour la peine, c'est toi qui lui change la couche, on est parents, on se partage les tâches.

Oh non ! L'odeur pour un nez humain était déjà horrible, mais pour un nez vampirique c'était l'enfer !

- Mais Bella …

- Je croyais que tu nous aimais Edward, et tu refuses de t'occuper de nous ?

Elle réalisa la moue à la « Alice Cullen », si l'homme cuivré pouvait résister à celle de sa sœur, celle de son aimée lui était insoutenable.

- Je m'occupe tout le temps de toi !

- Ah bon ? Et quand ?

- Je suis auprès de toi la nuit quand tu es dans un autre monde, je te sers de chauffeur, je te suis totalement dévoué et presque obéissant, et tu dis que je m'occupe pas de toi, et toi alors ?

Bella se leva, lui plaça de force le bambin qu'il réceptionna facilement.

- Mon amour, moi je suis la gardienne de ton esprit et de ton cœur, j'accepte même de faire un mariage pour toi, alors ?

Elle remportait cette manche, si bien qu'il fut obligé de changer une couche vraiment sale, comment une chose si petite pouvait faire autant de dégâts effrayant même de ce fait un vampire ?

Une fois la « tâche » effectuée, Bella voulut reprendre le nourrisson, cependant Edward lui tourna le dos afin de garder l'attention du bambin pour lui seul, bien que ce dernier pensa plus à se rendormir qu'autre chose.

- Tu vois, il faut faire attention avec les femmes, surtout les Cullen, elles ont toutes toujours une idée derrière la tête et après c'est nous, les hommes Cullen, qui devons réparer les bêtises, si c'est pas triste mon petit Anthony hein ? Mais t'inquiètes pas, papa est là pour te protéger de la folie de tes tantes et de ta grand-mère et des stupidités de ton oncle Emmet et bien sûr de la maladresse de ta maman.

- Edward arrêtes, tu vas le traumatiser ! S'indigna la jeune mère.

- Mais non, il ne pense pas à ça.

Bella se figea sur le coup.

- Tu entends ce qu'il pense ?

- Plus ou moins, le cerveau d'un bébé n'a pas vraiment de véritable pensée, juste des besoins, disons que dans son cas je ressens son « instinct » tel que manger, boire et tout ce qui s'en suit .

Bella sourit en réussissant enfin à reprendre le bébé dans ses bras...bon d'accord c'est Edward qui lui avait rendu pour la prendre elle dans ses bras, pas idiot le vampire !

C'est ainsi que les trouva le docteur Rayden d'un couple fortement lié, ils étaient passés à une famille unie sans avoir le moindre doute et en quelques heures, le médecin était sous le choc, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait un lien biologique avec l'enfant, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient sûrement plus faits pour être parents que certains qui l'étaient « génétiquement parlant ».

- Je vois que tout se passe bien ici.

- Bonjour docteur, salua la jeune femme, lâchant enfin son enfant et son futur enfant des yeux.

- Alors, l'infirmière m'a dit que vous aviez nommé ce petit ?

- En effet docteur, répondit le nouveau père. Anthony Carlisle Cullen.

- Cullen ? Pas Swan ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Nous nous marions bientôt, il n'y a aucune raison que cet enfant porte le nom des Swan, on sera tous des Cullen bientôt, expliqua Bella.

- Si c'est votre choix définitif, je propose qu'on aille dans mon bureau pour signer quelques papiers. Après tout, il faut bien faire reconnaître cet enfant comme le votre aux yeux de la loi.

Et c'est ainsi que le couple dû laisser le petit garçon en couveuse le temps de remplir toute la paperasse avec l'homme en blanc, pour Edward, il ne laissa paraître que de la joie et une grande patience – ce qui était assez étrange pour une fois- mais Bella n'en pouvait plus, si elle avait su la montagne de papier qu'il fallait juste pour rendre une adoption officielle, elle aurait sûrement pensé de demander à Edward de kidnapper l'enfant pendant la nuit afin d'échapper à cette torture.

- Et voilà, c'est fini, annonça finalement le médecin.

- Merci docteur, ce fut moins long que je le croyais.

Moins long ? MOINS long ? Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient dans ce bureau pour les papiers, sans compter les interruptions du médecin pour aller s'occuper de certaines patientes. Bella avait de la patience normalement, mais depuis le retour de Volterra cette dernière avait fui devant les vampires italiens pour ne plus jamais revenir la jeune femme était pressée de retrouver son enfant, mais il restait encore beaucoup de détails à régler.

- Docteur ?

- Oui miss.

- Est ce qu'il est dangereux pour Anthony de prendre l'avion ? Nous voudrions rentrer chez nous, mais la route est longue par la route et un voyage de presque plus de 24 heures n'est peut-être pas bon, pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?

- En effet, en temps normal il est préférable de prendre la voiture pour se genre de déplacement mais pour le bien de l'enfant, il vaudrait mieux prendre l'avion, qui est des fois préférable pour le bien du nourrisson, pour ce qui est de ce genre de transport, il vous faut prévenir la compagnie du fait que vous aurez un nourrisson à bord, c'est obligatoire, pour ce qui est du bourdonnement dans les oreilles lors du décollage et de atterrissage, il suffit de le nourrir à ce moment-là, ou encore de lui faire sucer une tétine pour que cela passe sans aucun soucis.

Les jeunes parents enregistrèrent bien ces informations pour être sûr de ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Mais quand le médecin indiqua qu'il serait préférable d'attendre que l'enfant ait une semaine minimum pour partir, ils filèrent faire du shopping, Bella refusant que son bébé porte encore les affreux vêtements prêtés par l'hôpital.

Arrivés devant le premier magasin, le premier d'une longue série, Bella craqua directement devant des mignons petites chaussons blancs en tissus fin, idéal en cette période de l'année.

Elle craqua sur un magnifique berceau en bois sculpté, elle ne pouvait que s'extasier dessus. Le travail était fin, et tout était finement décoré sans être ostentatoire, un vrai chef d'œuvre.

Cependant son optimiste s'affaiblit rapidement.

- Amour ?

- On peut pas le prendre je suppose, murmura la brune.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Comment on va faire pour le ramener à la maison, ça va être impossible.

Edward prit sa fiancée dans ses bras.

- Mais si ma belle, ne t'en fait pas, l'aéroport a un excellent service à bagages quand on sait y mettre le prix, et l'argent n'a jamais été un problème et ça ne va pas commencer avec la naissance de notre fils !

Ce que la jeune femme pouvait aimer l'entendre dire « notre fils », elle savait qu'il était et continuerait à être un excellent père, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Elle craqua ensuite sur une tonne de peluches une peluche représentant un membre de la famille un renard pour Jasper, un panda pour Carlisle, un ours pour Emmet, un chat pour Alice, un tigre pour Esmée et enfin, une perruche pour Rosalie.

- Bella, on était pas ici pour acheter des vêtements et des fournitures à notre enfant ?

Cette dernière baissa la tête, coupable de s'être emporté de la sorte. Mais Edward ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il était heureux de voir qu'elle ne regrettait pas le choix qu'elle avait fait avec lui.

Pour lui rendre le sourire, il attrapa à son tour deux peluches un lion tout doux et un mouton.

- Cet enfant va être le plus gâté au monde, en plus il est le seul à avoir la possibilité d'avoir tous les membres de sa famille en peluche, affirma-t-il.

- Ah non ! Certainement pas, je ne laisserai pas notre Anthony grandir avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, là c'est qu'on fête sa naissance, c'est un événement grandiose, donc cadeaux, se justifia la jeune femme.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent d'un magasin à un autre, le jeune homme remercia silencieusement le ciel que sa fiancée ne soit pas une folle du shopping à elle seule, elle avait réussi à battre le nombre de paquets porté par un vampire à la fin de la journée !

Cependant, pour soulager sa jeune épouse de toutes ces émotions intenses, et aussi pour respecter les besoins humains qui allaient avec sa condition, il l'emmena boire un verre, bien sûr, ils se mirent à l'intérieur certes le temps mauvais ces derniers jours était vraiment bénéfique, mais qui sait quand reviendrait le soleil.

- Donc on récapitule, dit Bella en sortant une longue liste de sa poche.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est Amour ?

Le jeune homme, intrigué, s'approcha de son âme sœur.

- Je voulais être sûr de ne rien oublier, donc j'ai fait une liste de course en quelque sorte, faut voir le bon côté des choses, on est sûr de pouvoir donner à notre fils tout ce dont il a besoin pour être avec nous.

Elle étendit la longue liste devant elle Biberons, bavoirs, stérilisateur, vêtements dont body et petits vêtements pour ne pas tomber malade à Forks, tétines, doudous et peluches, brosse à cheveux et équipement hygiénique pour bébé, mouche bébé, grenouillère …..

- Avec ce que les femmes Cullen doivent prendre pour notre retour, on est bon... oh non !

Il s'inquiéta de la mine triste de sa future femme, on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Chérie ?

- On a oublié le lait en poudre en pharmacie et les couches premier âge, on est des idiots ! On est parent et on oublie les deux choses les plus importantes, franchement, je suis une mère horrible.

Elle baissa la tête, si bien qu'Edward, comprenant sa douleur causée par la peur et le stress d'être une nouvelle mère , réussit à trouver les bons mots.

- Ma chérie, tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère voyons, tout ça est fait dans la précipitation car bien qu'on veuille le meilleur pour notre enfant, on veut aussi qu'il sorte rapidement de l'hôpital pour retrouver le chemin de nos bras, on a pas eu neuf mois pour se préparer, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, on ne va pas être de mauvais parents pour des couches et du lait en poudre qu'on a pas encore acheté, on va y aller dès que tu auras fini ta grenadine, d'accord ?

La jeune femme approuva les paroles de son futur mari, si elle n'allait pas l'épouser en juillet, elle le ferait tout de suite tellement il était merveilleux.

Ils sortirent donc finir de compléter la liste, cependant, aucun des deux ne remarqua une femme dans un coin du bar qui s'empressa dès le départ du jeune couple de s'emparer de son téléphone portable et de composer un numéro trop bien connu pour certaines personnes absentes dès lors. Mais elle tomba sur la messagerie.

« Renée Dwyer , comment as-tu osé me cacher la naissance de ton petit-fils, je suis réellement déçue que tu n'aies pas pris le temps d'en parler à ton ancienne confidente. En tout cas, je viens de voir Bella et son fiancé je suppose revenir des boutiques bébé, je peux te dire qu'ils sont aux anges, dépêches-toi de me recontacter, je veux en savoir plus, grand- mère ! »

Et voilà, c'est fini pour le moment, en espérant vous avoir fait vivre un bon moment, bsx à tous et laissez un message sans hésitation s'il vous plaît .


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou, c'est fatiguée que je vous poste ce chapitre rien que pour vous faire plaisir et pour répondre à un objectif dingue poster un chapitre en plus pour **TOUTES** mes fics incomplètes en moins de 24 H.

Merci à ceux et celle qui ont laissé des reviews, pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes/ favoris.

Bonne lecture et bsx à tous.

**Chapitre 5 **

Bella et Edward étaient aux anges, aujourd'hui, soit trois jours après sa naissance, leur fils pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, même s'ils devaient attendre encore quatre jours pour retourner chez eux, la visite d'hier après-midi s'était déroulée à merveille Anthony était en parfaite santé quoique encore un peu en sous poids, cependant rien de trop méchant, cela était dû à sa naissance arrivée plus tôt que prévu, mais d'après le médecin il reprendrait vite un poids normal, surtout qu'il fallait l'avouer Anthony avait l'appétit de son oncle Emmet.

Bella était sûr maintenant de bien tout posséder pour l'arrivée imminente de son fils, il ne restait plus qu'à amener le petit garçon loin de l'affreux hôpital d'où il était « prisonnier » d'après la nouvelle maman.

Pour Edward, essayer de calmer sa fiancée était devenu un travail à plein temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se prendre la tête pour des détails si la chambre était correctement insonorisée pour ne pas que l'enfant soit dérangé par des nuisances extérieurs, si ils auraient assez de couches et autres pour quatre jours, s'ils avaient aussi fait correctement les démarches pour le voyage en avion, tellement de détails déjà pris en compte mais qui hantaient toujours la jeune femme.

De plus, elle devait prévenir sûrement le lycée de la nouvelle situation du jeune couple, mais ils ne savaient pas comment procéder dire la vérité ? Facile mais les ragots allaient pleuvoir pour longtemps et Bella ne voulait pas que son père subisse ça. Faire passer l'enfant pour un adopté de Carlisle et Esmée ? Hors de question ! Edward avait suggéré de parler d'un déni total grossesse, mais là, Edward passerait pour le connard ayant abandonné sa petite-amie enceinte avant de revenir à l'annonce de la grossesse de celle-ci pour la demander en mariage !

Conclusion : Bella avait décidé que les gens de Forks n'avaient pas à savoir, il restait à peine un mois de cours, Esmée se ferait une joie de jouer les grands-mères gâteaux pendant que les jeunes seraient au lycée, de plus, vu l'âge du bébé, ils n'allaient pas s'amuser à le promener partout ! Il pouvait facilement tomber malade à Forks, le soleil fuyait tellement cette ville.

Donc le lycée n'était plus un soucis, mais restait à prévenir la famille de la jeune femme, ce qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête. En parlant de famille, le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner avant son départ à l'hôpital Renée.

- Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ma chérie et toi ? Tu vas rire, une de mes amies de Phoenix m'a téléphoné ! Elle m'a dit t'avoir vu hier en compagnie d'un homme, c'est amusant ! Tu as sûrement une clone se baladant en Arizona !

Aïe ! Découverte avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot...elle était fichue ! Elle voulait en parler à son père dès ce soir, mais elle aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps avant de parler à sa mère !

Celle-ci avait très bien pris la nouvelle de son prochain mariage contre toute attente, mais l'adoption d'un enfant à 18 ans ? Ça allait être plus compliqué à accepter !

Edward s'était dépêché de prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras, ayant entendu toute la conversation, et le fait que le moment de la révélation venait de sonner.

- Maman, ton amie a raison, je suis en ce moment à Phoenix avec Edward, on a eu … un grand changement dans notre vie en quelques jours.

Ce que Bella trouva étrange fut que Renée ne savait rien de son départ de Forks, Charlie ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?

- Comment ça tu es à Phoenix ? Ne me dis pas que ce qu'a raconté Myriam est vrai ?

Le ton maternel avait immédiatement changé, le couple pouvait sentir la colère et le danger derrière ces paroles.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu connais de l'histoire, mais je suis à Phoenix et Edward et moi avons adopté un enfant, le fils biologique d'Olivia, tu sais mon amie au lycée, elle est décédée il y a trois jours et elle nous a confié son fils, expliqua doucement la jeune femme, la main de son amour dans la sienne lui donnant du courage.

- C'est une plaisanterie Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Un enfant ? D'Olivia ? Et moi qui la prenais pour une jeune fille sérieuse, je suis bien déçue. En tout cas, je refuse que tu aies cet enfant comme fléau, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour un tel fardeau, laisses un couple mature le prendre en charge, je ne cautionnerais pas cela je te préviens, si toi et Edward faites ça, ce n'est plus la peine de me parler !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune, elle ne pouvait pas croire en les paroles de sa mère, c'était son bébé ? Fardeau ? Fléau ? Non, jamais ! Elle aimait son bébé et elle n'allait pas briser son rêve de famille nouvellement né pour sa mère à qui elle ne donnerait bientôt plus signes de vie réels à cause de sa future transformation.

- Je suis désolée maman, mais mon mari et moi devons aller chercher notre fils, nous allons le voir grandir et le guider dans la vie, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha sans entendre les jérémiades de sa mère qui continuait de protester contre la décision du jeune couple.

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour de sa future femme. Lui aussi il devait avouer que les mots de sa belle-mère l'avait plus que choqué, il avait toujours vu Renée comme une des femmes les plus tolérantes de son entourage, sûrement à cause de son propre côté aventureux et extravagant, mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer une telle chose, et maintenant, son ange le plus précieux était anéanti dans ses bras, il ne supportais pas ce genre de situation posséder une force vampirique et ne pas pouvoir apaiser la peine de son aimée.

Cette dernière tenta de se calmer, ils devaient aller chercher leur enfant, ce petit être n'avait pas à subir les conséquences dû à une grand-mère trop folle.

Mais alors qu'elle allait faire part de sa réflexion, séchant ses larmes et levant enfin la tête, elle se figea.

- Je suis désolé, Amour, mais ...que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Tes yeux sont rouges.

Le choc s'afficha clairement sur le visage de son fiancé, il ne pensait pas que sa propre colère face aux propos de Renée allait se révéler avec sa nature. Pour Bella, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si ...sauvage, elle avait déjà vu des vampires « non végétariens » avec des yeux rouges sang, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à James, mais elle ne pensait pas voir Edward dans ces circonstances un jour.

- Ne me regardes pas.

Il détourna la tête, avant de relâcher sa fiancée, s'il y a une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter c'était ses instincts vampiriques, et au plus profond de lui, il savait que la créature ne pensait qu'à une chose détruire la cause de la douleur de son âme sœur.

Il s'empara d'une paire de lunettes de soleil très sombre, personne ne devait voir la couleur de ses yeux et encore moins le médecin, Anthony et Bella.

- Allons-y ou nous allons être en retard pour le retour de notre fils dans nos bras.

Il voulait changer les idées de Bella malgré le fait que les siennes soient encore très sombres. Le trajet entre l'hôtel et l'hôpital fut silencieux, mais pas pesant, Bella somnolait un peu après s'être épuisée à pleurer, quant à Edward, il réfléchissait si telle était la réaction de Renée, comment allait réagir Charlie ? Après tout, c'est lui qui était encore le tuteur de Bella et le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais une part de lui s'en moquait, Bella, Anthony et lui allaient être une famille heureuse, il s'en faisait la promesse, bien sûr, ils resteraient avec les Cullen, tellement de choses encore étaient à régler, mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit avec Anthony à la maison, Bella allait sûrement retarder sa transformation, et ça c'était un bon point pour lui.

Enfin garé devant l'hôpital, la jeune homme réveilla doucement sa promise, elle lui sourit, un sourire tendre dans le but de le rassurer.

Il se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser, c'est vrai que sur le plan physique, rien n'avait vraiment avancé, Edward voulant toujours se préserver pour la nuit de noce et ayant cette peur permanente de tuer par mégarde la brune en_ ...l'embrassant _?

Bref, raisons que Bella trouvait vieillottes et stupides.

Revoir leur fils fut un remède miracle pour oublier les mauvaises nouvelles du matin, surtout que le bout de chou ouvrait les yeux correctement maintenant, et leur couleur bleu faisait fondre la jeune maman.

- J'espère qu'il gardera ses beaux yeux !

- Ça m'étonnerait Trésor, répondit le jeune père.

- Et pourquoi donc Cullen ?

- Pour la simple raison que ma super vue remarque les pigments gris présents dans l'iris de notre cher enfant Swan.

Bella fit une moue tristounette.

- Pourquoi es-tu déçue ?

- J'aurai voulu qu'il ait les yeux verts ou ambres pour plus te ressembler !

- Voyons Bella restes réaliste, cet enfant est le notre, il nous ressemblera certainement pas son caractère, il rajouta même plus bas. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas aussi têtu que toi.

- Pardon Cullen ?

- Alors, c'est le retour à la maison aujourd'hui ? Demanda une infirmière.

Sauvé par le personnel de l'hôpital, mais pas d'inquiétude, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et elle peut vraiment être longue à venir avec un immortel pour petit-ami.

- Oui, nous sommes très heureux maintenant, est ce que nous pouvons partir de suite ou nous devons attendre notre médecin avant ?

C'est vrai que la question se posait, Bella n'avait pas réfléchi aux mesures à suivre pour ramener leur enfant, apparemment la conversation de ce matin avait fait oublier les différentes préoccupations de la jeune femme au sujet de son propre enfant enfant qu'Edward lui mit dans les bras, il avait entendu le rythme cardiaque de sa fiancée s'accélérer quand il posa la question à l'infirmière, il avait donc décidé de lui donner le bébé, ce petit avait un don pour la calmer.

- Le médecin a beaucoup de travaille aujourd'hui, il s'est permis de faire les papiers hier soir et tout est en règle pour ce qui est de l'adoption, bien sûr, et il y aura peut être une visite des services de l'enfance dans environ trois semaines pour vérifier que l'enfant est dans un environnement stable, le médecin a essayé de vos épargnez cela mais vu votre jeune âge, les services ont peur que l'enfant puisse souffrir de cela, bien que ce soit injuste car ils ne le font pas forcément chez les mères trop jeunes, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, le médecin croit au jugement de la mère biologique de ce petit, et quand je vous vois, il y a aucun doute que vous serez de bons parents, peu d'entre eux réussissent à s'adapter aussi facilement que vous à l'arrivée imprévu d'un enfant même en ayant des mois pour se préparer.

Bella sourit aux compliments sous-entendus de l'infirmière, malgré ses doutes et ceux qui pouvaient habiter secrètement son futur époux, c'est vrai qu 'elle allait devoir parler avec son fiancé, il était un grand soutien depuis ces derniers jours, mais elle savait que même en étant vampire, il restait un homme avec des sentiments et des besoins, tout le monde avait confiance en eux pour l'éducation de ce bout de chou.

Un tour à l'accueil et Bella se retrouva toute contente et excitée entrain d'attacher son fils de quelques jours dans son siège auto pour bébé à l'arrière, Bella ferait le voyage assise à ses côtés pendant qu'Edward conduisait.

- On doit prévenir mon père dès ce soir, mais j'aimerai faire ça différemment.

- Et comment veux tu t'y prendre Amour ?

- Par webcam, je veux que mon père rencontre Anthony avant son arrivé et je veux qu'il sache que notre décision est irréversible, bien qu'à l'heure qu'il est ma mère a dû le mettre au courant.

Edward sourit, il trouvait l'idée excellente, c'est vrai que Charlie pouvait prendre la nouvelle mieux que Renée si il voyait directement son petit-fils.

- Je dirai à Alice d'amener Charlie à la maison ce soir pour parler, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de décalage horaire entre Seattle et Phoenix.

- Tu es un ange, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

À l'hôtel, Bella mit son fils dans le magnifique berceau que le couple avait choisi ( bon d'accord c'est Bella qui avait craqué dessus mais Edward n'avait jamais mis un droit de veto). Le bébé devait s'y sentir bien, il s'endormit directement, ou alors c'était dû au biberon qu'il venait de dévorer.

Après être sûr du bien-être de son fils, Bella se rendit auprès de son fiancé qui avait appelé le room service pour la nourrir.

Mais quelque chose perturba l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas chassé chéri ?

- Sûrement depuis le matin de notre départ, ça peut aussi expliquer le revirement de la couleur de mes yeux.

- Vas-y , vas chasser cette nuit.

- Et quoi Bella ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de forêt en Arizona, tu te souviens, toi même tu as dit à qu'elle point s'était sec ici un jour ?

- Alors vas dans un zoo, mais n'attend pas, avec la réaction inconnue de mon père, tu peux encore t 'énerver, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre tes yeux ont tournés aux rouges, ce n'est même pas arrivé chez les Volturi, je t'en pris, nourris-toi.

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

- À une époque, tu aurais tout fait pour me garder près de toi.

Elle l'enlaça doucement.

- À une époque, tu n'étais pas si bousculé émotionnellement et nous n'avions pas un enfant, même si maintenant tu résistes mieux à mon sang, qu'en est il pour notre fils ? Tu ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque n'est ce pas ? Il y a un zoo à Phoenix, je ne te demande pas de tuer des chien, ria-t-elle.

Il soupira.

- Tu gagnes Amour, j'irai cette nuit, d'ailleurs ne bouges pas.

Il alla vers un miroir, glissa un peu les lunettes afin de voir de façon humaine ses yeux, satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il les enleva, mais cela n'empêcha pas Bella de rester un peu inquiète, il était affamé et cela se voyait.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, le jeune couple géra d'une main de maître sa nouvelle situation familiale, certes ce n'était pas facile, heureusement qu'Anthony était un bébé tranquille jusqu'à présent.

L'ordinateur prêt, le service de vidéo s'alluma pour laisser voir la famille Cullen et en premier plan Charlie.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, commença Edward.

- Cullen ,Swan, vous allez me faire le plaisir de revenir, tu me dois des explications jeune fille et tout de suite.

Le couple avait immédiatement baissé le son de l'ordi afin de ne pas déranger le bébé.

- Doucement papa, tu fais trop de bruit, agressa presque la jeune mère.

Le gardien de la paix ne pensait pas que sa fille pouvait paraître si .. euh.. dangereuse.

- Bon, alors expliques toi.

- Renée ne vous a pas téléphoné Charlie ?

- Pourquoi m'aurait-elle appelé je te prie ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

- Elle n'a pas pris de façon très bonne la nouvelle que nous nous apprêtons à vous annoncer.

- Tu as mis ma fille enceinte !

- Non papa, je suis toujours vierge jusqu'à mon mariage, tu veux un certificat médical ?

Le père de la future mariée rougit furieusement, avant de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Bon alors dis moi pourquoi tu es à Phoenix et pourquoi tu ne reviens que samedi prochain ?

- Je … Bella hésita. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter papa.

Elle soupira avant de s'éloigner d'Edward, disparaissant de ce fait du champ de la caméra. Prendre son fils, qui poussa un léger gémissement de mécontentement, pour revenir dans la caméra sous le regard protecteur du jeune père qui les enlaça tous les deux quand ils s'installèrent.

- Bella, mais ….

Charlie avait blanchi en comprenant ce qu'était « la chose mouvante » que tenait sa fille.

- C'est Anthony Carlisle Cullen, notre fils et ton petit-fils, papa.

- Mon petit-fils ? Mais comment...

- Une adoption papa, c'est notre enfant, et personne ne nous séparera, tout est déjà réalisé, c'est trop tard.

- Mais tu es sûr de toi, je veux dire, c'est une grande responsabilité et bien que je sais que tu es mature, je veux que tu saches que c'est dur d'élever un enfant.

- Je sais tout ça papa, mais je t'expliquerai plus en détails quand on sera face à face, saches juste que cet enfant nous a été offert par miracle bien avant sa naissance, il était prédestiné à nous avoir en tant que père et mère.

- Si c'est ton choix Bella, je ne peux faire qu'une chose.

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra malgré la présence du bébé dans ses bras, et si il réagissait comme Renée ? Si il ne voulait plus attendre parler d'elle ? Elle se retrouverait comme orpheline alors que c'était maintenant qu'elle était elle-même mère qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'eux, pour leur soutient et leur conseil.

- La seule chose que je vois de faire est d'aller acheter une canne à pêche, il va falloir lui faire pratiquer un sport tôt à ce petit gars !

Et voilà c'est fini pour cette nuit, que pensez-vous de la réaction des parents, moi j'adore celle de Charlie, mais que feriez- vous pour Renée ? Grande question, bon, il est temps d'aller bosser ,

je vous dis à bientôt,

j'écris la suite dès après demain, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, bsx ^^ .


End file.
